Paperweight (Leave your taste on my tongue)
by EmyBlossom93
Summary: 8 Part Barricity Hanukkah Holiday Fic based on Felicity's line in 3x08 ("I need to get some paperweights down here!"). Really just an excuse for some fluff. Meh. Enjoy
1. Menorah (the eight days begin)

**_Sooooo a little something my friend Jen and I cooked up over text a week or so ago. Based off of a line Felicity says in 3x08 ("And I need to get some paper weights down here.") and it just sorta took off from there. _**  
><strong><em>Definitely AU and set in the future with an already established Barricity relationship. It will take place in 8 parts (one for each night of Hanukkah.) <em>**  
><strong><em>I am not Jewish so I don't celebrate Hanukkah and I don't personally know anyone who does so if there are any mistakes I apologize ahead of time. Feel free to PM me and let me know and I would be more than happy to fix it.<em>**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or Arrow or any related characters. If I did Sara would still be alive and Felicity would be getting more action than just kisses._**

**_and, whoops, posting a day late. but, i'll have second chapter up tonight to get back on schedule. lol_**

**_MENORAH PAPER WEIGHT LINK: 00/s/MTIwMFgxNjAw/z/4IcAAOxytD5SUA~K/%24T2eC16NHJH4FHdBd!gr8BSU!+KESr!~~60_ _**

* * *

><p>You would think having a boyfriend with super speed would mean you'd get to see him all the time - even if he lived a train ride away. That was not the case however, when both you and and your significant other were part of crime fighting vigilante groups in different cities. Sadly, crime didn't stop just because you wanted to get it on with your boyfriend.<p>

That didn't stop them from trying, at least. Last month Barry'd been able to make the run over from Central City five times. But, as the days had gotten shorter the villains had started popping up out of the wood work and that meant, since December had started, they'd only gotten to see each other once. And that was just because a meta human had managed to pop up in Starling and they needed Barry to bring him back to STAR labs for containment. They'd only managed to make out in the corner of the Arrow Cave for a few minutes before it was time for him to go.

The point was - Felicity missed her boyfriend.

"We are here," Diggle announced from the front seat of the SUV. They'd just come from the latest mission - busting a gun trafficking ring - that had required all hands on deck. Even if Felicity's hands were mostly on her laptop. In the end, they'd nailed everyone involved and had left them tied up and waiting for good ole SCPD to haul them off. Now, they were heading back to the Arrow Cave to get their stuff and head home for the night.

"Did you send all the information to Laurel?" Oliver asked as they headed through the back door of Verdant.

Felicity nodded, "Yeah, she'll have a busy day tomorrow." Of course, that was nothing new since Laurel had been appointed head DA. She'd had a constant influx of criminals thanks to the Arrow team (and sometimes her, when they needed her to don her Black Canary persona.)

The lair was a pretty consistent place - things stayed where they example, the salmon ladder in front of her computers - she was taken, not blind. But right now there was something a little different - a small present sitting on her desk in front of her keyboard.

Oliver was pushing her beind him, towards the door, at the same moment Diggle pushed past them both to make sure whatever it was wasn't going to explode. At almost the same moment, Felicity's phone vibrated in pocket, letting her know she'd just gotten a text message.

Barry Allen: Did you get my present?

"Oh," Felicity looked over at where the guys were examining the present, "It's okay, not a bomb just a present - obviously. It's from Barry."

"How'd he get in?" Oliver asked, a frown on his face.

Felicity shrugged, "Wouldn't be too hard, he has the code and the sensors would accept his fingerprint."

"Since when?" Oliver asked, frown pulling at his lips, "Anyone else?"

Felicity just shook her head and ignored Oliver, used to his poutiness when it came to the other Supers, as she made her way to the present and picked it up, eager to see what was below the blue wrapping paper. The small black box, a little bigger than the palm of her hand, held no name brands or other indicators as to what might be in it other than a small note card with her name on it taped to the top.

Flipping it open, she quickly read the message aloud, "Felicity, a little something for the next time I pop around. Happy Hanakkuh. Love, Barry."

"It's Hanakkuh?" Roy asked, looking at Felicity before turning to where Oliver and Diggle stood, "Was I suppose to get her a present, too?"

"No Roy," Felicity chuckled as she slowly pulled what looked like a clear rock out of the little box, "You don't have to actually get me anything, I barely celebrate Hanakkuh anymore aside from some prayers, lightning my menorah, and making some latkes. Hmm, Barry got me a paperweight. Guess he has been listening."

Diggle scoffed, "That boy hangs off your every word."

"He's like a puppy," Oliver added and Felicity shot him a glare as she set the paperweight down on a stack of papers next to her keyboard.

"What's in it?" Roy asked, sliding over to look at the little rock.

"A little menorah," Felicity smiled, "I'm a little peeved he didn't bother sticking around for a little face time."

"Sucking face time," Roy scoffed as he picked the paper weight up and examined it.

"I thought I said no making out in the Lair," Oliver said.

"Oh like that's ever stopped you before," Felicity snatched the weight back from Roy, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a call to make to an absent boyfriend. Don't forget, Oliver, meeting tomorrow morning at 8:45. Don't be late, please." She quickly gathered her bag and headed up the stairs.


	2. Rubber Duck (It's a coder thing)

_**So, here's the second chapter. FYI, the whole "rubber duck" thing is actually true and I've seen it in action. You can read more about it here. It seemed like something Felicity would know about and maybe have done once in a blue moon, but not enough to actually have her own rubber duck. **_

_**Still a noticeable lack of Barry, but I promise that by the end of the story, you'll get the Felicity - Barry face time. :) **_

_**As always, this goes out to Jen whose probs the biggest Barricity/Smoaken fan I know, haha.**_

_**also, i'll be adding links onto my profile for each paperweight, since it's not letting me add them here. (Or you can look this story up on a03 and look at the pic at the beginning of each chapter - both the title and my pen name are the same on there)**_

* * *

><p>When she'd called the night before, Caitlin had answered with a hurried, "Hey Felicity, sorry but Barry can't come to the phone right now. Captain Cold showed back up in town and Barry's trying to keep him from robbing the bank." The conversation had ended shortly after with Caitlin promising to pass Felicity's message ("I thought we weren't doing presents. Also, how dare he just drop a gift and not a kiss.") along to Barry.<p>

That was last night. Currently, it was an early weekday morning and Felicity was trying to get ready for the long day ahead of her - a long office day full of back to back meetings followed by what promised to be an all-nighter of vigilante duty as they tried to take down a sudden rise in Triad numbers. Yeah, today was definitely a triple-shots-of-espresso type of day.

And, Barry hadn't called her back at all. The big jerk. (Though apparently, the thing with Captain Cold went pretty well if Iris' blog was anything to go by - the fight had ended early morning and had involved almost blowing up half a city block.)

Felicity had just finished sliding on her favorite pair of black heels (that went with almost anything and didn't actually pinch her toes) when her phone let loose a string of beeps - Diggle texting her to let him know they were waiting for her down out front. Ever since someone had attempted to kidnap her on her way to work one morning - all the vigilantes in her life had decided that there needed to be more precautions to prevent anything like that from happening again. That had been a week ago and Felicity still thought they were all overreacting. The key word had been "attempted" - she'd successfully fought them off long enough to get to her car and get away. There was a reason she ran through drills almost everyday with the guys - she didn't want to have to rely on the guys to keep her safe.

"Good morning," She called out to them as she slid into the car, throwing a folder on Oliver's lap, "Here's the notes for your first few meetings, in order."

Oliver nodded his thanks and handed her the cardboard cup in his hand, "Triple shot." She smiled her thanks and quickly began drinking it.

It wasn't until they got to the parking garage at Queen Consolidated that Diggle brought up the present from the day before, "So, did you hear anything more from Barry?"

Felicity huffed, "No. He got caught up chasing down Captain Cold. And he probably won't call later today cause he knows we'll be undercover."

One time they'd been undercover and Felicity's phone had gone off - Barry trying to get ahold of her and see if she wanted to go with him to see the new science exhibit at the Central City Museum. Of course, she'd wanted to go - but the call had managed to attract the attention of several thugs and Oliver had been none too happy about the timing. Since then, they'd kept a strict No-Call-While-Undercover rule. That they stuck to - mostly.

"I'm sure he'll get with you as soon as he can," Oliver reassured her as he walked off the elevator onto the Executive Floor.

Felicity shrugged, "Yeah, I'm not too worried about it. In fact, I'm more worried about these meetings today."

"I'm sure it won't be too bad."

It was too bad. By lunchtime Felicity felt like banging her head against the glass wall and maybe jumping through them. Anything to get away from the bullshit that was today.

Halfway through the second meeting, the head of the IT department had come in and requested Felicity's assistance with a technical problem. And that was several hours ago. Now, it was well past two and Felicity wanted nothing more than to either smash her head against the glass wall. This bug in the system was kicking her ass. It was finally the text from Diggle announcing the Caesar Salad that was currently on her desk that made Felicity decide to take a break (but not call it quits cause she'd be darned if she let some measly Trojan get the best of her.)

Making her way up and towards her desk, she was surprised to see both the take out bag and a small present sitting on her desk - the same wrapping paper as the one she had received yesterday.

Which meant Barry ran over (again) and didn't bother speaking to her (again.)

"Another present?" Diggle asked, leaning against the doorway into Oliver's office and popping a piece of gum into his mouth.

She nodded, "Two days down, six to go."

Inside the blue box, nestled in the white tissue paper, was a rubber duck. Attached to it was a little notecard that read, "_For when you get frustrated._"

Honestly, that boy. She'd once mentioned in passing (and only cause Barry had read an article about it and was curious) that oftentimes coders used a rubber duck as a tool to get over particularly frustrating lines of code. But, that had been a while ago and Felicity hadn't thought much on it since then. She certainly didn't expect Barry to remember the conversation.

Despite how sweet it was that he remembered - it didn't negate the fact that that was twice now he'd been in Starling and yet he hadn't bothered to see her either time. Felicity wanted to text him but she wasn't sure whether she wanted to thank him or explain to him that the frustration she had wasn't one this rubber duck could alleviate.

"A rubber duck?" Diggle asked, eyeing it from his perch by the door.

Felicity chuckled and set the toy on the desk as she began to dig into her food, "It's a coder thing."


	3. Computer Snowglobe (watch the snow fall)

**_Chapter three is here! :) _**  
><strong><em>I know canon-ly that Felicity is from Vegas do I stuck with that; but, we don't know when her birthday is. I do remember there being a teaser that we will learn how old she is once hiatus is up in January, so that's also the month I'm setting her birthday in. :)<em>**

**_Also not sure how much snowfall Vegas actually gets; but, since it's in the southern part of Nevada I'm assuming not much. Also not sure how far up Norh Starling City is supposed to be - so not sure how much snowfall they'd get either. We haven't seen any in the show but meh whatevs, there's a bit of snow in this one. _**  
><strong><em>As always, this is for you Jen - wouldn't have the motivation without you sending me links to tap-dancing cuties.<em>**

* * *

><p>The third day of Hanukkah brought with it the first flurries of snow for the season in Starling City. Felicity had always had a love-hate relationship with snow. Growing up in Vegas had limited Felicity's experience with snow greatly, and it wasn't until she moved up North that she experienced her first real snow fall. She loved the way snow looked - floating to the ground and making everything crisp and bright. However, she wasn't so much a fan of the cold - of how it felt when snow got in your shoe or your nose felt like it was going to fall off. Her favorite thing to do when it snowed was curl up against a window with a book or her laptop and just watch the snow fall while she sipped on cocoa.<p>

Last year, as a surprise birthday present, Barry had ran her up to a private house up in the mountains (that she was pretty sure was the Queen's) and they'd spent the weekend curled up in bed, watching the snow fall. It had been the most peaceful weekend she'd had since signing up with Oliver and Team Arrow - not that she'd ever regret joining, it was just nice to have some time to herself occasionally, without the weight of the city on her shoulders.

That weekend had been a much needed break and had been one of her favorite birthday presents ever (and that's including her very first laptop her mom bought her). And, of course, she was eager to see how Barry topped himself this year.

From the corner of her eye, Felicity saw Oliver leave his office and head over to her, "You ready to go? John is pulling the car around now."

She nodded and began gathering up her things, setting the small rubber duck on a pile of papers that she'd need to go through and organize for Oliver the next day, "Yeah, anything exciting planned for tonight?"

Oliver shook his head as he led her to the elevator, "No, I figured I would just patrol tonight. Maybe let Roy get some more practice in."

Out front, Diggle sat in the front seat of the company car (read: top of the line SUV complete with bullet-proof windows.) Climbing in, she noticed a box sitting in the dashboard, slighting bigger than the last two she received but still wrapped in the same blue paper.

Seeing her eyeing it, Diggle picked it up and held it out to her, between the two front seats, "I do believe this is for you. It was on the dash."

"I wonder what this one is," Felicity said as she began peeling back the paper, "Also wondering how he managed to get it in the car. Wasn't it locked?"

From the front seat, Diggle shrugged as he turned left, "Who knows with that boy."

"Well?" Oliver asked, leaning over to sneak a peek inside the box.

"It's a," she pulled the object out of the box and held it up so both Oliver and Diggle could see, "Computer in a snowglobe. How cute." She shook it and watched as the little white 1's and 0's floated around the old computer.

"Any note?" Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded, "Yeah. It says: Can't wait to watch the snow fall with you again."

Oliver gave a nonchalant nod, "You guys enjoyed going up to the cabin last year."

Felicity nodded, smiling fondly as she remembered the mini-vacation, "Yeah. Wait. Is he taking me back up there again this year?"

Oliver just shrugged, "No comment."

"Oliver!" Felicity protested, but Oliver just shook his head, "You'll just have to wait and see."


	4. Kangaroo (it's probably possessed)

**_Honest to god, I don't even know where this came from. But, this might be my fave gift Barry's left (so far). _**

**_Also, sorry again for the lack of actual *Barricity* in this Barricity fic. But, I thought I'd really try my hand at more subtle and less one-on-one for this. Plus, I like seeing Felicity interact with other people (especially about Barry.)_**

**_This one is really Digg-Felicity centric cause those two have the best friendship ever._**

**_(also, i promise by the last chapter we will have the Barry Felicity face time interactions we all know and love)_**

* * *

><p>Waiting turned out to be a little harder that she thought. She'd tried to call Barry the night before, to thank him for the gift and ask him why he seemed to be avoiding her. Unfortunately, there was still no answer so she was left leaving a message. ("Hey sweetie. Thanks for the gift - I was just thinking about the cabin. I miss you. Speaking of which am I gonna actually see you at some point cause as much I I'm loving the gifts - I'd really just prefer to see your face.")<p>

Still, Felicity had to admit, even if she didn't get to actually see him it was nice knowing he'd thought of her enough to run back and forth each day to drop her off a measly little gift - all of which had been paperweights thus far. By the next time Barry did show his face around her, she'd have enough paperweights to keep everything nice and tidy. Now, if only he could get to the actual 'show his face' part.

Felicity had been waiting all day for Barry to randomly show up with her latest Hanukkah gift (was it bad or presumptuous she was actually expecting the gifts now?) But, there had been no sign of him as of yet and it was already going on 7 o'clock - Felicity and the guys were heading into the Foundry.

Walking in, Felicity could hear Roy practicing with the wooden dummies - the wooden sticks creating a series of hollow thwack's throughout the Lair. It was nowhere near the speed Oliver could go; but, it was way faster and much better than when he'd started.

As she walked into the lair, her heels causing her to be much louder than either of the guys, Roy turned and looked, pausing in his drills, and said, "Barry dropped off another present for you. I put it on the desk for you."

"Awesome," Felicity went over to the desk where the box sat, wrapped in the familiar wrapping paper, "Wait. You saw Barry?"

Roy nodded, turning back to resume his work out, "Yeah. He dropped off the gift, told me to tell you he's sorry he missed you but he really had to run and do something. And he'll try to give you a call tomorrow. Oh, and to tell Oliver that he heard a rumor that Boomerang might be heading this way and call him if he needs any assistance."

Behind her she heard Oliver scoff, "I think I've had enough of team-ups to last me a few years."

"Aww," Diggle came around to Felicity's right but kept his eyes on Oliver, who was going over to join Roy on the mats, "Was Bruce a little too much for you?"

Felicity chuckled as she pulled the box open, "I think there's only so much brooding billionaire Starling can take. Bruce can stay in Gotham - though I wouldn't mind meeting up with Barbara again."

She was looking over at Oliver as he responded with an almost mandatory snark about Bruce, so she didn't notice what was in the box until she's pulled it out and was looking at it. And then, of course, she dropped it back onto the desk as if it had bit her.

"Is that?" Diggle asked, reaching over to pick it up.

"Yes!" Felicity said, looking at the small, golden colored paperweight, "He got me a kangaroo. Are you kidding? Oooh, he's lucky he didn't stick around this time. I hate kangaroos."

"Aw," Diggle said in a playful tone, "But it's so cute."

He play hopped it in the air towards her and Felicity smacked his hand away, "It's probably possessed. Just ... put it over by the med bay or something. I can't look at that while I work. Please."

"Sure thing," Diggle laughed, but still brought it over and put it on the medi-cart.

Felicity sat down at the desk, muttering under her breath about dumb boyfriends and dumb kangaroos.


	5. Dreidel (a little more up to chance)

**_Soooooo I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. I will finish this story, it's just taking me a bit to do so._**

**_Anyways, here's the next chapter. Luckily there's only 3 more to go after this! :)_**

**_Also, there's some mentions of other DC characters. I think most people should know but if you don't feel free to ask and I'd be happy to explain. :)_**

* * *

><p>"Alright, well John's coming through the door now with food so I'll have to call you back," Felicity waved at John as he came in, two to-go bags of Big Belly in his hands.<p>

"Sure thing," Barry said from his side of the phone, "It was nice talking to you. Sorry I've been sorta absent this week."

"Well, I wouldn't say absent," Felicity chuckled, toying with the menorah paperweight on her desk, "I've certainly noticed the gifts you've been leaving me."

"Yeah, I'm glad you liked them. Even if one was a possessed Kangaroo."

Felicity rolled her eyes, purposefully ignoring the med cart where the Kangaroo was still hidden (she'd threatened harm to anyone who might wanna try scaring her with it), "Though I haven't seen one for today yet and it's almost 9 pm."

Barry laughed on his side, "Well, that should be remedied soon. But, I've gotta go. Love ya."

"Wait," Felicity said, "Are you on your way now? Can I see you when you get here?"

"No and No," Barry said, "I've already been and gone. But I'll see you soon. I promise. I've gotta go though, the alarms are going off. I love you."

Despite being slightly annoyed by her elusive boyfriend, Felicity returned the sentiment before hanging up the phone. They tried to always end their conversations (no matter what the content) with an "I love you" because, in their line of work, you never knew when a conversation with someone might be the last. They'd learned that lesson the painful way when they'd had a huge argument that resulted in Felicity leaving angrily only to be met with a meta-human who'd decided kidnapping her was the best way to get to The Flash. It'd taken almost a week for them to find her (Barbara had had to fly in from Gotham to assist) and when they had, Felicity had been near death. Ever since then, no matter if they were arguing or not, they'd make sure it ended with an "I love you."

"That Barry on the phone?" Diggle asked, setting Felicity's bag of takeout on her desk.

"Yeah," Felicity reached in the bag. But instead of the styrofoam box she was expecting to feel, she felt the smooth texture of wrapping paper.

"What?" Felicity pulled out one of Barry's presents, "How did he get that in there?" She turned to look at John, "Did you know this was in here?"

John shook his head, "No. Must have done it when I had my back turned. Huh. Kid trips me out with that speed of his."

"Really John?" Oliver came out from the bathroom, dressed in his green leathers, "We've met a literal alien from outer space, but it's the kid with super speed you can't get over."

"Oh don't get me wrong," John popped some fries into his mouth, "The alien from outer space also freaks the living shit out of me."

Felicity laughed and pulled out her food before turning back to the present, "It better not be anything else that's scary."

Inside was a little wooden dreidel - definitely far from scary. Smiling, she set it next to the little menorah she'd received on the first day.

"A spinner top?" Oliver asked, looking at it from where he was setting up his quiver for the night.

"A dreidel." Felicity corrected, finger trailing along the outline of the letters on each side, "I taught Barry how to play the game last year. We were going to play cards but he was too afraid I'd cheat. Figured this game was a little more up to chance. Of course I still won, but that's beside the point."

She set the wooden toy down, beside the menorah paperweight, and slipped out the tiny notecard, "_Rematch?_"

She chuckled and set Barry a quick message, "_That eager to lose again?_"


End file.
